1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for content transmission. More specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods for determining whether to transmit content using a broadcast network or a broadband network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The demand for the quick and easy access to a wide variety of content which may be, for example, video, data, etc., has led to the rapid growth of numerous transmission systems. For example, direct to home (DTH) satellite systems and cable systems have been deployed to compete with traditional broadcast networks. Similarly, broadband data networks, such as for example, digital subscriber line (DSL) networks and cable modem data networks have been deployed to provide high speed point-to-point data communication. Generally, the broadcast-type networks are very efficient at transmitting data items, particularly video, to a large number of viewers, but lack the capability to target specific viewers. Broadband data networks, by comparison, are very good at transmitting content to small numbers of discrete viewers and are not as efficient at simultaneously reaching large numbers of viewers.
Thus, there are numerous content transmission systems now available that did not exist even a few years ago. Applicants have noted, however, that systems and methods have not been implemented for integrating the selective use of these different systems to leverage their respective strengths. More specifically, existing systems and methods lack the capability to select the single network from a plurality of transmission networks that can most efficiently transfer a content item at a given time. Such a system or method would enable operators of transmission networks to best utilize network resources, thereby lowering costs of operation and lowering prices for consumers.